


White Day

by Destiny Aitsuji (ravenabi)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27775804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenabi/pseuds/Destiny%20Aitsuji
Summary: Even Clouds can get a little lonely somedays. To make things worse Hibird has been kidnapped. What will Hibari do when he finds out?
Kudos: 5





	White Day

White Day Special

It was an ordinary day at Nami-chuu with the exceptions of silence from the boys and the hushed giggles of girls. Teachers continued their boring lessons but strangely enough, there weren’t any students sleeping during the sermons. The atmosphere was strangely tense and lively despite the unusual quietness. Many students were nervous and the anticipation filled the morning with a pink coloured aura.

"White Day again," Hibari sighed internally. It was a day he hated. If it were up to him, he would bite the useless event to death. People would be crowding around more than usual and the prefect hated it.

To escape the crowd and mushy atmosphere, Hibari chose to spend his day on the rooftop of his school. Hibird was missing since and Hibari wondered where the little fluff ball disappeared to. The bird was usually hovering around him but on the rare occasion, it would go away to do bird things, not that Hibari minded. He liked his alone time.

Yet, today he yearned for the company of someone less annoying. It would be nice if Hibird was here to spend the day with him seeing how fond he had become with that familiar weight on his head or shoulder. The school was too quiet and it was starting to make him think of strange things. 

Yet another year would come to pass without a worthy someone to call his equal. 

An involuntary sigh escaped his parted lips. Drowsiness fogged his thoughts and Hibari watched the clouds roll by lazily as the wind tousled his hair. At least the weather was nice today.

By the time he opened his eyes, the sky was already a lovely shade orange reminding him of a certain mafia boss. He looked around but still found no signs of the yellow fluff ball. Dejected, a frown etched across his face marring his cold but charming features.

The way home never felt this long as Hibari trudged back. The dark aura surrounding him cleared the streets and while there wasn’t any crowd around, Hibari still found himself feeling increasingly annoyed, his hands twitching to reach for his tonfas to break something. Yet, a sudden growl coming from his stomach forced him to stop by the nearest departmental store. Searching for Hibird on an empty stomach would be stupid. He didn’t know where the fluffball was and it could take hours.

The store’s bell chimed to indicate the presence of a new customer and Hibari felt slightly better at the air conditioning indoors. However, he wasn’t expecting to meet someone familiar. The boy who was usually getting dragged into all sorts of troublesome nonsense was actually shopping alone today. Tsuna was so engrossed in his errand that he didn’t notice it until Hibari was right beside him.

An ear piercing shriek followed by the sound of things crashing caught the attention of the other shoppers. A curious staff went to see what the commotion was only to be frightened off when Hibari glared at her menacingly. The prefect felt his ears ring. For a boy, the herbivore sure had a high voice. Also, looking at the mess Tsuna created, Hibari had to admit that the boy was a trouble magnet. Yet, it was partially his fault this happened.

“Shut up and pick the things up,” he growled and Tsuna numbly nodded. With Hibari’s help, Tsuna managed to find everything on the shopping list that his mother wanted including the exotic brand of coffee beans that Reborn drinks hidden on a high shelf. Nana Sawada was a nice lady that Hibari personally liked but her tendency to invite crowds made him stay away from her.

The prefect grabbed himself some microwaveable bento meals and paid for them both at the cashier. The terrified cashier trembled as she worked. The store only regained its normal atmosphere after the scary customer left with a clumsy boy in tow.

They passed by a nearby park and Tsuna kept giving Hibari nervous glances until Hibari had enough. It was obvious that Tsuna had something to say but the herbivore was being a coward so Hibari snapped.

"Spit it out herbivore."

Sweating bullets, Tsuna stumbled over his words. At first, it was hard to understand what Tsuna was implying but after a while it clicked. Hibird’s absence wasn’t normal and after hearing from Tsuna that someone lured his canary away with a bag of sunflower seeds, Hibari was ready for murder.

“But it’s not anyone suspicious!” Tsuna insisted. “They said that they were going to borrow Hibird for today and will return Hibird to your home once they were done with their errands…”

Hibari’s eyes narrowed. He had a suspicion about who the bold person was. However, with Tsuna refusing to spill their name, there was little Hibari could do except to return home to wait for his bird and the kidnapper to return.

He reached home in record time but nobody was there. Hibari decided to eat dinner while waiting for the culprit to show himself. Hibird was also going to be punished for disappearing on him without a word.

At seven in the evening after Hibari had eaten, a distinct tapping sound from his windows alerted the prefect of the intruder. Slowly, he made his way over to the consistent sound of tapping. Hibird had the nerve to be so impatient about being let in after making him wait the whole day. The bird ought to be punished.

At the window, Hibari saw Hibird carrying some strange looking items while struggling to remain in the air. Quickly, he opened the window and braced himself to catch his pet when Hibird tumbled in, landing heavily into the awaiting hands with his package.

"Where have you been all day? Getting home after curfew calls for punishment." he chided but Hibird only looked at him with its beady eyes and chirped once.

Hibird jumped on the package repeatedly while chirping when his owner didn’t move. Taking it as a cue to open the brown package paper, Hibari eyed his canary strangely while the bird flew around and made itself home, getting some food and water while Hibari worked his hands.

In it was a box of chocolates that Hibari liked. There could only be one person who knew his preference in sweets. Touched but also slightly peeved that he didn’t bother letting Hibari know about Hibird’s involvement, the prefect scowled at the canary. 

"You sly creature. Did you think I’ll let you off the hook just because you sent me a gift?" 

Hibird didn’t care. Instead, he looked rather proud of himself and fluttered around chirping excitedly.

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. The true mastermind was finally making his appearance. With a knowing look, Hibari gave Hibird one last stern glare as he went to open the door.

"Happy White Day, Kyoya! Did you like the present?"

The annoyance, loneliness and stress he felt during the day melted away at the sight of his tutor. 

“Cavallone..." he greeted coldly, trying to hide the warm feeling in his chest. If there was one person he liked enough to forgive Hibird’s kidnapping, it would be this goofy mafia boss.

Dino laughed joyfully, happy to see Hibari. It had been several months since they last saw each other. He was too busy last Christmas and missed Valentines because of a turf war back in Italy. Now that it was finally settled, he took the first plane over to Japan. 

"Did you miss me?" Bucking Bronco asked cheekily and Hibari tried his best not to avert his eyes.

"Never,” he lied. “You promised to spar didn't you? After kidnapping my companion did you think I would let you off?"

Dino laughed and unfurled his whip. His student never changed. Changing the subject to hide his embarrassment. Who was Hbari trying to fool? Still, Dino went with the flow and they took to sparring in the gardens with Hibird cheering both his master and Dino on. Enzio climbed to join Hibird while the canary offered the turtle some bird seeds.

The spar lasted for an hour and only stopped when Hibari was satisfied. Dino had to admit, Hibari has grown stronger yet again. He was hurting everywhere and while Hibari had a few nasty bruises, his eyes were sparkling with joy and excitement. The prefect might not know it but this was one of the things that made Dino fall for him.

Too exhausted to move, Dino collapsed onto the ground and Hibari sat beside him. They looked at the night sky and Dino’s stomach rumbled loudly.

Without a word, Hibari got up and went to the kitchen to prepare something easy for Dino and himself. Hibird and Enzio were curled up, sleeping together and Hibari smiled, pulling a small blanket over them. Dino might not know it but his very presence made Hibari feel whole again. It wasn’t easy to find someone who could stand beside him as an equal but this mafia boss certainly did.

“Go wash your hands,” he told Dino who finally gathered enough strength to walk over. “It’s just some fried rice with miso soup. Take a bath later.”

Dino agreed and gave Hibari a quick peck on his lips before sitting down at the table. Slightly stunned by the sudden kiss, Hibari took a minute to fight the blush off. This was one of the things he still couldn’t get used to about thewestern culture. They were too touchy-feely.

Hibari’s cooking was the best. Dino ate with gusto as Hibari left to shower. He could see the tips of his student’s ears turning pink and grinned after the prefect left. Even if they didn’t have that huge of an age gap, Dino still found it interesting that Hibari could be rather dense when it came to relationships.

“Hey, do you think he would freak out if I told him that I love him?” he asked Enzio who cracked open an eye and yawned.

Chuckling to himself, Dino looked over to the box of chocolates that he delivered via Hibird delivery service. Hibari still hasn’t thrown that away and it gave Dino hope. Maybe he had a chance to turn this teacher-student relationship into something more.

**Author’s Note: If you like my works, consider supporting me on Patreon!**

**Join my Discord server: https://discord.gg/UrtDMXn**

**Follow me on my social media FB & Twitter @Destiny Aitsuji, IG @destiny_aitsuji**


End file.
